Forgive Me
by MyloXylobro
Summary: Ash and Misty get into another famous fight, when both are down, will they ever find out their feelings? And will Pikachu's thunderbolt have something to do about it? Contains AAML, Pokeshipping. PLEASE REVIEW, DON'T JUST READ IT...REVIEW! thank you.


(A/N: Some sappy AAML I wrote after I had a strict conversation between me and my friend. And I was bored. XD)

Forgive me

In the Ketchum Residence, all seemed calm. Except the fact that a single Pokemon Trainer was in his room, crying silently.

Ash sobbed quietly into his pillow. Pikachu looked at his master's pitiful state. Ash and Misty had gotten into ANOTHER fight. This time, it was about how they both felt about eachother. Misty stated that Ash was no more than her best friend, but Ash was thinking otherwise. Misty finally slapped him straight across the cheek, and Ash recoiled with a punch to the shoulder.

The two both were instantly hurt by their descisions and ran up to their respective rooms.

Pikachu petted Ash's shoulder. "Pikapi, Pikachupi Pika Chuchu Pi Chupi Pikch. (_Ash, Misty didn't mean a thing she did to you._)

"Pikachu, you don't understand." Ash looked at his best "pokemon" friend with red, puffy eyes. "She probably hates me now. I could've left it at we were both best friends. But no, I had to try and make her admit that she loved me."

"Pikapi.... (_Ash....)_"

"Pikachu, buddy. I don't wanna take this the wrong way, but, can you give me an hour or two of privacy?" Ash suttered from his pillow. Pikachu reluctantly nodded and ran out the bedroom, closing the door behind him.

And there Ash found himself completely on his own, left to deal with his own feelings. Misty was too crying in the guest room. Pikachu was making his way to the kitchen to grab some ketchup when Misty's sobs penetrated the house's walls. Pikachu's ears drooped to his sides. _Those two need to either get together, or make up already._ he thought.

Misty's flaming red hair was now messed up by her hands constantly trying to pull the hair folicles out. _He probably hates me. What have I done???_ her voice echoed inside her mind. She desperately wailed for Ash's comforting arms.

Both of their cries and moans were heard by Brock, whom was watching TV downstairs. He saw Pikachu sipping at a bottle of ketchup in the kitchen. "Hey, Pikachu." he called.

The mouse pokemon lept into Brock's chair at his call. "Pika? _(What???_)"

"Can you zap some sanity into those two? At least enough for them to realize they love eachother!"

"Pika Pichu? _(Why should I?_)"

"So they would stop fighting and I can finally have some peace after two years of traveling." Pikachu stared at him for a moment before nodding curtly. As he ran upstairs, Pikachu turned to face Brock.

"Pika Pik Chu Pika. _(You do understand that they'll be calling eachother pet names and kissing eachother every four seconds.)" _Pikachu warned.

"It's better than loud fighting." Brock lazily replied. The Mouse Pokemon ran up to Ash's room first. He found his master still sobbing quietly.

Outside, a family walking down near the Ketchum House saw a bright flash of yellow coming from a window. They shrugged it off and moved on.

"Pika. _(One down one to go!_)" The same family saw light emerge from a window several yards away from the first one. The thunderbolts that Pikachu zapped into Ash and Misty had enough power to knock them out cold.

They both snored away their problems, thinking of how it could've turned out.

(A/N: This section is in Misty's mind therefore it is also her POV)

_"I don't believe you." Ash teasingly smirked._

_"What? I made it clear as day! We're best friends, no more, no less."_

_"Oh, come on, Mist! I know what you're thinking!"_

_"Oh yeah? Let's see."_

_"You like me." Ash pointed his gloved finger to my chin._

_"Like you?" I asked. "Please, you'd have to be stupid to think that."_

_"But Brock jus-" The rest of his sentence was muffled by my mouth. I pulled myself away from his lips._

_"I love you." I whispered._

(A/N: Misty's POV is over, the story is now under my control again. MUHUHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHA!!!!)

Misty tossed and turned, thinking of the rest of her dream. Meanwhile Ash was sleeping with his head upsidedown.

(A/N: Dang it! Now it's Ash's turn. Make it quick, Ketchum!!!)

_"I don't believe you!" I laughed to myself. Boy, was this gonna be great!_

_"What? I made it clear as day! We're best friends, no more, no less." Misty retorted._

_"Oh, come on, Mist, I know what you're thinking!"_

_"Oh yeah, let's see."_

_"You like me."_

_"Like you?" she asked. "Please, you'd have to be stupid to think that."_

_"But Brock just told me that you did." _

_"He lied, I'll bet you anything that he'd do anything to make us stop arguing."_

_"Like what you're trying to do right now?" I smartly redirected._

_"You're tring to get us into another one!"_

_"No you are!"_

_"No you!"_

_"No you!" our faces moved closer at every retortion. As we got within five inches of eachother, I thought, _Screw it._ I dove right in and kissed her right then._

(A/N: yay! I'm under control again!)

Ash woke up just after the kiss. A bead of sweat sprang across his reddened face. Misty too was awoken by her dream. In perfect sync, they rushed out of their beds and ran outside to apologize to eachother. Before they could both realize what had just happened, they were on the floor. Ash was accidentally pinned down by Misty, whom was on top of him at the moment.

They felt a blush creep up on their faces. "Hi." they both said. The duo stayed like that for three minutes, silent and staring.

It was Misty who shattered the silence. "I, erm, came to say I was sorry."

"Yeah, me too." Ash felt his heart beating in his throat.

"So, are we good?" Misty asked.

"Yeah." he felt a smile find itself on his lips. "We're good." They smiled at eachother, both found relief at their apologies. "I should get out from beneath you, I suppose it's making you uncomfortable." Ash squirmed to get himself out of his current position.

Misty stopped him by putting more of her weight on his body. "Don't." she whispered. She lent her face forward, closing her eyes in the process. But it was Ash who ducked in at the last second to connect their lips. An electric current not caused by a thunderbolt raced down their spines.

They stayed like that until Ash found it hard to breathe. "Mist!" he choked. "You're killin' me!" Misty quickly toppled off Ash. He gasped for breath, holding his throat comically. He laughed when Misty helped him up.

"What's so funny?" Misty asked, worried.

"I was right!" Ash sputtered between laughs. His spasms subsided when he spoke again. "You do like me more than a friend."

Misty smiled brightly at him. "I guess you are. But _I_ don't like you more than a friend."

"What?" his face turned white.

"I love you, not like." Misty chortled at his light face. Color restored into Ash's cheeks.

"Good." he responded. "I love you too. But we still have something to talk about."

"What is that, _sweetie_?" she asked.

"First of all, don't call me sweetie, and second of all I have a challenge for you."

"What's that?" Misty said. Ash bolted downstairs when she finished her sentence.

"IF YOU WANT ANOTHER KISS, YOU HAVE TO CATCH ME!!!" he called.

"You got it, Pokemon Master!" Misty lept from the stairs and into the chase for another kiss.

Fin

(A/N: Fun fact, this was written in fiteen minutes.)


End file.
